Stage Play
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Bukankah Shakespeare pernah menuliskan dalam salah satu karyanya? Dunia ini adalah sebuah panggung dan kita hanyalah sekumpulan pemain—Oh, tunggu! Kalau semua adalah pemain, lantas peran apa yang dimainkan oleh Kuroba Kaito saat ini? (AU/Kaishin-centric/ShinShi)
1. Door 1

**Title:** Stage Play

**Summary:** Bukankah Shakespeare pernah menuliskannya? Dunia ini adalah sebuah panggung dan kita hanyalah sekumpulan pemain—Oh, tunggu! Kalau semua adalah pemain, lantas peran apa yang dimainkan oleh Kuroba Kaito saat ini?

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Door #1: Entrances_**

_All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players;  
They have their exits and their entrances_

― _William Shakespeare, __As You Like It_

_._

_._

Satu hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Kudo Shinichi ketika ia bangun adalah melihat seorang Nakamori Ginzo di balik pintu rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada seorang yang _cukup waras_—dan cukup nyali tentunya—datang ke rumahnya di pagi hari dan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan jumlah tenaga yang berlebihan. Sangat berlebihan hingga bisa membangunkan setidaknya dua atau tiga rumah disekitarnya.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu (Shinichi sempat bernafas lega ketika bunyi ketukan bertenaga itu berhenti), sang inspektur rupanya mampu menemukan keberadaan bel listrik yang tertutup oleh hiasan natal tahun lalu.

Heh.

Ya, tentu saja ia sengaja membiarkan hiasan itu menutupi bel rumahnya. Ia tidak tahu—dan harus berjaga-jaga—apabila suatu saat, seperti sekarang ini, akan muncul tamu tidak tahu diri yang terus memencet tombol kecil menyedihkan itu.

Argh!

Daripada menyembunyikannya, mungkin lebih baik ia mengubah dering bel listrik itu menjadi alunan nada yang lebih lembut yang dapat mengantarnya tidur.

Ia memperdebatkan, dalam dirinya, apakah harus ia buka pintu yang membatasi mereka atau ia biarkan pria tua itu terus menunggu sementara ia kembali mencukupi kebutuhan tidurnya.

Ini hari minggu dan sudah hampir lima hari ia harus tersiksa secara fisik.

Ya, menginap di sebuah desa terpencil, tidur diatas sebuah tikar bersama beberapa orang asing (Ugh, dan seorang pria mesum yang terus mengganggu _personal space_-nya yang ternyata adalah seorang buronan polisi atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual—s, semacam itu. Ya.) sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan untuk ikut berpatroli bersama para polisi, dan kembali pulang setelah melakukan hampir sepuluh jam perjalanan dengan sebuah mobil _pick up_.

Apapun yang akan pria tua itu bicarakan—_APAPUN_—pastilah menyangkut rival abadi mereka; Kaito KID.

Dan bagaimanapun ia mencoba, membahas seorang pencuri di hari minggu—hari liburnya, bukanlah suatu hal yang membuatnya bergairah untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Ia menghelakan nafasnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna putih dan aroma pewangi favoritnya lebih menggoda daripada menerima seorang polisi masuk ke rumahnya di hari minggu pagi.

Detektif itu pun berbalik dan dengan senyum puas bersiap kembali memasuki kamar tercintanya.

Namun, belum sempat ia mencapai langkah ketiga (terhitung dari pintu), suara percakapan Nakamori Ginzo dan seseoang diluar sana menghentikannya. Membuatnya berbalik dan kembali mengintip melalui lubang kecil yang bersejajar dengan kedua matanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Menurut laporan yang kudapat ia pulang semalam, sekitar pukul 11 lebih 23 menit dengan memakai mobil Kudo-san. Sampai detik ini mobil itu belum terlihat jadi, mm... Kuanggap ia belum datang."

"Bodoh! Bisa saja mobil itu dibawanya ke bengkel atau ia ditilang atau—intinya bisa saja saat ini ia didalam!"

"Ah, benar juga.. O, oh! Dia keluar!"

Nakamori Ginzo dan seorang pria disampingnya (Shinichi cukup yakin pria itu adalah asisten baru Nakamori Ginzo karena ini adalah kali pertama ia melihatnya) berdiri mematung saat pintu terbuka.

'Dia' yang mereka maksud Nampak mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia juga masih dilengkapi dengan piyama kuning terang berbordir bebek kecil pada saku dadanya serta sebuah kacamata baca yang bertengger pada batang hidungnya. Rambutnya masih nampak berantakan, poni yang menyebar rata menutupi keningnya dan cuat rambut khas pada bagian belakang kepalanya nampak tertutupi helai rambut yang acak itu.

Beberapa ruam merah bisa terlihat pada pipi dan lehernya—oh, juga pada lengannya. Kedua bola mata dengan iris biru langit cerah nampak sayu dan ada bekas hitam pada sekeliling matanya.

Sang inspektur tertegun untuk sesaat.

"Selamat pagi, ng... Shinichi-kun?"

Si pemilik rumah mengangguk pelan dan mengabaikan sapaan bingung lawan bicaranya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia membuka pintunya dan dikira sebagai orang lain.

"Wuah, lebih menyeramkan dari yang kau katakan, Keibu!"

Nakamori berdeham setelah menyikut bawahannya.

"Maaf kami mengganggu waktumu di hari libur, Shinichi-kun. Ada yang harus kami bica—tanyakan padamu. Apa kau ada waktu?"

Shinichi hendak menganggukan kepalanya untuk merespon pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia jawab itu, namun, tiba-tiba saja matanya membelalak saat selembar kertas keluar dari sebuah amplop yang tergenggam erat dalam kepalan tangan Nakamori.

Diketik rapih dan dibubuhi cap resmi dari kantor kepolisian.

Hari itu, untuk kali pertama dalam 23 tahun, Kudo Shinichi mendapat pelajaran berharga dalam hidupnya; Jangan pernah buka pintu rumahmu untuk dua orang polisi di Minggu pagi.

* * *

**A/N:**

Enjoy the short madness and don't forget to leave a review, guys ^^


	2. Door 2

Halo!

Terima kasih atas review yang kalian berikan ;; (Akira Kuroba, Chicken Vulpes, Leomi no Kitsune, ichigo, Chic White, Shigure, Tsukiyomi Sirayuki, IcaRosica, dan Shinju Yoichi)

Cerita ini dibuat lebih pendek supaya update-nya bisa lebih _teratur_. Semoga kalian terhibur :')

**Warning: **_Hint pairing and pieces of puzzles to solve!_

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

.

.

**_Door #2 Knock First_**

Let the doors be shut upon him, that he may play the fool no where but in's own house.

—William Shakespeare, Hamlet

.

.

Semua orang pernah mengatakan padanya betapa mereka membenci caranya menyelidiki lawan bicaranya hanya dengan sepasang bola mata. Mereka bilang itu menyebalkan, membuat risih, menakutkan, mengganggu privasi.

Ia tahu itu dan mengakuinya.

Hanya dengan sepasang bola mata yang bermahkotakan iris biru secerah langit di musim panas ia menyelidiki lawan bicaranya. Memerhatikan setiap detail pada tubuhnya, gerak-geriknya, dan mencoba membongkar kebenaran yang ditutupi kalimat manis.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang.

Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hal itu bisa se_MENYEBALKAN_ ini.

"Ruam merah itu," jeda sesaat, "dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Sebelah alis Shinichi terasa berdenyut.

Lawan bicaranya mungkin tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ia menggigit mulut mug berisi kopi yang sejak 3 menit lalu menempel pada bibirnya.

Ya, saat ini fokus pria yang memaksa untuk disapa Nano itu tertuju pada leher Shinichi yang dipenuhi ruam merah dan terasa sangat gatal.

"Serangga," jawabnya pelan. "Aku menginap di pos polisi dan lokasinya sangat dekat dengan sawah."

Nano hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk. Setelahnya ia menambahkan, "kau yakin bukan seseorang yang menggigitmu? Seseorang yang tinggal bersamamu misalnya."

"A-!?"

"Maksudmu aku?" tanya seseorang dari balik punggung sofa yang diduduki oleh Shinichi. Tidak lama setelah pertanyaan itu terdengar, seorang remaja laki-laki muncul dan menepuk pundak Shinichi yang tersedak. "Pertama kali mereka bertemu denganku mereka mengira aku adalah detektif dan sekarang mereka pikir aku adalah vampir. Shinichi-niichan, kurasa kau harus berhenti mengajakku ke lokasi kejadian."

Shinichi menepuk dadanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dengan satu hembusan nafas ia merasakan kelegaan setelah mendapatkan kembali nyawanya yang ia rasa hampir melayang karena seteguk cairan hitam favoritnya.

Menoleh kearah remaja lelaki yang menjulurkan kepalanya disampingnya, detektif itu berseru, "Conan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau ada latihan?"

Remaja yang disapa Conan itu menggeleng lemah.

"Pelatih membatalkannya. Ia bilang wanita yang bekerja di cafe dekat stasiun menerima tawarannya untuk makan siang bersama. Apa Shiho sudah menyiapkan sarapan?"

Shinichi menggeleng. "Shiho pulang besok. Nakamori-keibu ada di dapur sejak tadi, bagaimana kalau kau melihatnya?"

Remaja itu mengangguk patuh.

Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya ia memerhatikan polisi yang menjadi lawan bicara Shinichi. Dua pasang bola mata saling menatap satu sama lain dan petugas bernama Nano itulah yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau—ehm, Edogawa Conan, benar? Sepupu jauh dari Kudo-san?"

Shinichi adalah yang pertama kali menganggukan kepalanya.

Remaja laki-laki itu kemudian berkata, "penghuni tetap di rumah ini hanya aku dan Shinichi-niichan. Yukiko-neechan dan Yusaku-jiisan datang sesekali, Shiho datang setiap pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan—" ia mengecilkan suaranya menjadi bisikan yang bisa terdengar jelas oleh Shinichi. "—yah, walau terkadang ia akan menginap jika Niichan memintanya—" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "—dan Kaito sudah tidak tinggal disini sejak enam bulan yang lalu."

Shinichi hanya diam saat Conan selesai menjelaskan sementara petugas bernama Nano sibuk mencatat apa-apa saja yang telah diucapkan oleh remaja berusia 13 tahun itu.

Sepertinya ia suka sekali mencatat.

Setiap kata yang ia dengar, setiap benda yang ia lihat, dan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh penghuni kediaman Kudo tercatat dalam buku catatan kecilnya. Melihat hal ini Shinichi hanya bisa bertopang dagu sambil mengingat salah satu mantan rekan kerjanya yang cukup lama tidak ia temui.

"Jadi, Kuroba-san memang pernah tinggal disini?" tanya petugas itu setelah sosok remaja tadi menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari buku catatannya dan menatap Shinichi yang saat itu menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Respon dari Shinichi rupanya membangkitkan rasa penasaran Petugas Nano. Pria itu lantas menggeser posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit lebih condong dan kedua tangan siap mencatat apa yang akan diucapkan lawan bicaranya.

Dengan penekanan di setiap kosakata yang ia ucapkan, Nano bertanya, "apa yang terjadi?"

Satu alis Shinichi terangkat dan kini tersembunyi dibalik helai poninya yang belum ia rapihkan. "Apakah pertanyaan itu harus kujawab?"

Nano mengangguk.

"Bisa saja ia meninggalkan rumah ini karena ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia butuhkan—informasi permata contohnya? Atau akses masuk kepolisian? Atau bisa saja kesepakatan kerjasama?"

"Hei!"

Shinichi tahu ada yang aneh dengan polisi dihadapannya.

Tidak. Semua kejadian yang menimpanya pagi itu adalah sebuah keanehan.

Pertama, sepasang polisi mengetuk pintunya dengan kekuatan super mereka dan mengganggu tidurnya. Kedua, sepasang polisi itu memberikannya sebuah surat perintah untuk menggeledah rumahnya. Ketiga, Nakamori-keibu tidak ikut serta dalam sesi interogasi dan memilih untuk menetap di dapur. Keempat, petugas baru bernama Nakano Nobuo (Nano) dihadapannya.

Sejak ia datang tingkah lakunya membuat Shinichi merasa terganggu. Setiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tidak memiliki dasar yang jelas—Tunggu... Apa tujuannya datang ke kediaman Kudo tadi?

Shinichi bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana mereka—Petugas Nano itu terutama—menjawab ketika ia bertanya 'boleh aku tahu atas dasar apa kalian mau menggeledah rumahku?'.

Kurang lebih petugas itu menjawab mereka datang karena mendapati laporan bahwa _hang glider_ Kaito KID mendarat di Kediaman Kudo. Lalu mereka juga mengatakan telah melakukan pengamatan—sejauh apa yang mereka amati, Kaito KID tidak pernah keluar dari rumah besar itu.

Tetapi jika ia menghubungkan semua penjelasan itu dengan percakapan kecil kedua polisi sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan yang sangat pahit.

Hipotesis yang telah sejak lama ada namun belum ada bukti kuat untuk membenarkannya.

"Aku paham tujuanmu adalah menyelidiki apakah aku dan Kaito KID bekerjasama atau tidak, tetapi kuharap kau tidak—" dengan cepat Shinichi merapatkan kembali kedua bibirnya.

Tidak, tidak...

Ia tidak bisa sembarangan mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan petugas di hadapannya mendapatkan kepingan puzzle yang mereka butuhkan.

_Tahan dirimu, Shinichi... _"Maaf, banyak hal terjadi belakangan ini."

Petugas Nano itu mengangguk paham dan nampak tidak mempermasalahkan tinggi nada bicara detektif di hadapannya.

"Ia tinggal disini karena orangtuaku yang memintanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak lagi tidur disini dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah lamanya."

"Ah, ya," petugas Nano mengetuk pena yang dipegangnya pada pergelangan tangannya. "Semua orang pasti akan merasa rindu jika orang terdekatnya pergi. Lalu, hal apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

_Orang ini tidak paham, eh?_ "Bukan hanya diantara kami. Belakangan ini ia mendapat cukup banyak masalah. Pencurian properti pertunjukan, mobil hancur karena ulah penggemar, dan ia harus membatalkan beberapa pertunjukan di luar negeri karena kondisi cuaca. Aku tidak ingin kecurigaanmu—dan semua interogasi ini—pada akhirnya menambah beban pikirannya. Hanya itu."

Petugas Nano lagi-lagi mencatat apa yang Shinichi ucapkan. Setelah selesai mencatat ia nampak mengulas kembali tulisannya dan berpikir sejenak. "Kau tahu dimana ia sekarang, Kudo-san?"

Shinichi sempat ragu untuk sesaat. Dua kali ia melirik ke arah jam dan kalender dalam ruangan itu sebelum ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian ayahnya. Saat ini pasti ia sedang mengunjungi makamnya dan baru akan kembali sore nanti."

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak, Keibu-san."

Nakamori tertawa pelan sambil mengusap kepala remaja dihadapannya yang sibuk menyantap menu sarapan yang ia siapkan. "Aku tinggal berdua dengan putriku. Hingga ia berusia 10 tahun aku yang bertugas memasak untuknya. Kau harus belajar memasak, Conan-kun! Gosip yang beredar sepupumu itu sangat payah dalam hal memasak!"

Remaja itu mencibir saat tawa Nakamori membahana dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Itu tidak perlu," jelasnya setelah menenggak cairan nikmat penuh kehangatan itu. "Selama ia tidak memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungannya dengan Shiho, kami tidak akan kelaparan. Kalaupun berakhir, aku akan menjodohkannya dengan wali kelasku. Ia selalu membawakan nasi kepal saat selesai tes."

Nakamori mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mencoba membayangkan sesosok wanita yang berprofesi guru dan pandai memasak—ditambah dengan hati yang sesuci malaikat.

"Sepertinya pulang dari sini aku harus menelpon Aoko," gumamnya sambil menatap lurus sebuah figura foto pada dinding dapur.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut menginterogasi, Keibu-san?" tanya Conan kemudian. Ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya karena sibuk memerhatikan duri-duri pada menu ikan yang ada di hadapannya.

Tunggu!

Kenapa bisa ada menu ikan di kediaman Kudo? Bukankah mahluk satu itu telah dilarang keberadaannya?

"Aku dilarang untuk ikut dalam penyelidikan ini," jawab Nakamori pelan.

Ia menatap lawan bicaranya yang sepertinya terkejut dengan jawabannya lalu menoleh ke arah dimana dua orang tengah berbicara dengan cukup serius.

Satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulut pria berkumis itu.

"Hubunganku dengan Kaito-kun bisa mengganggu objektifitas penyelidikan. Karena itu mereka mengutus Nano-kun untuk menyelidikinya dan aku ikut bersamanya hanya karena ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Shinichi-kun."

Conan menganggukan kepalanya yang juga terarah pada sepasang dewasa di ruang tengah.

Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka cukup serius.

Remaja itu meletakan sepasang sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasinya. Dengan badan yang sedikit condong ke depan ia menatap Nakamori dengan seksama. Diperhatikannya wajah tua itu seperti apa yang telah diajarkan Shinichi padanya.

Ekspresi, gerak bola mata, kedipan kelopak mata, irama pernafasan, gerak bibir, dan tarikan otot-otot wajah.

Shinichi bilang ia bisa mengetahui isi hati lawan bicaranya jika ia melakukannya. Terbukti beberapa kali ia ketahuan berbohong dihadapan sepupu jauhnya itu.

Setelah menatap selama beberapa menit ia menyerah dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

Sepertinya sepupunya itu mengajarkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Ya, anggap saja sudah bakat alami dari Kudo Shinichi untuk membaca pikiran orang.

Hmm.

"Sejak sebulan yang lalu aku mendapat kiriman surat. Entah dari siapa."

"_Blackmail_?" tanya Conan disela usahanya mengunyah.

Nakamori menggeleng pelan.

"Awalnya kukira itu sebuah lelucon. Surat itu berkata bahwa si pengirim tahu siapa Kaito KID sebenarnya. Lalu, datang surat kedua yang mengatakan untuk segera menangkapnya karena KID sudah didepan mataku."

Conan merasakan keningnya mengerut dan tanpa sadar ia menoleh ke arah Shinichi yang kini sedang menjelaskan sesuatu pada Petugas Nano.

"Apa surat itu bilang kalau Shinichi-niichan membantu KID?"

"Tidak secara gamblang," Nakamori menjawab. "Tetapi di salah satu surat memang disebutkan bahwa KID punya anak buah yang mengumpulkan informasi dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Tidak lama setelah itu aku mendapat email berisi sebuah _link_, disana ada beberapa foto Shinichi-kun dan foto KID."

"Lalu?"

Nakamori terdiam dan belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Shinichi. Keraguan mulai menyelimuti wajahnya yang nampak lelah dan ada seberkas raut cemas yang tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Inspektur polisi itu menghelakan nafasnya dan kini menunduk. Menatap lapisan meja marmer yang terasa dingin di kulitnya.

"Apa Kaito-kun sudah tidak tinggal disini?" Tanya pria itu berupaya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia nampak berusaha terlihat tenang didepan remaja berusia 13 tahun itu.

Conan menyuapkan nasi terakhir ke dalam mulutnya lalu menggeleng pelan. Setelah meletakan sumpitnya ia menjawab, "semua barang-barangnya masih ada dikamarnya. Ia tidur disini hanya saat ia ada keperluan di Beika atau saat libur atau saat ia dan Profesor merencanakan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Mesin pembuat popcorn," Conan meneruskan. "Mereka bilang ingin menonton tv tanpa harus mengotori tangan dengan mentega dan karamel. Hasil terakhirnya hanya sebuah ledakan dan pintu rusak."

"A, ah.. Begitu rupanya..." Ujar Nakamori pelan dan entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang ada nada kelegaan dari cara pria berkumis itu menghelakan nafas.

Conan kemudian menumpuk piring kotornya dan menyingkirkannya untuk dibersihkan. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa saat itu, semuanya terdengar tenang—kecuali beberapa seruan terkejut dari arah ruang tengah dimana Shinichi dan Nano berada serta gemeretak suara piring yang ia bersihkan. Oh! juga suara air kran yang mengalir!

Usai membersihkan piringnya, remaja itu kembali bergabung dengan Nakamori. Bersama mereka memerhatikan percakapan antara Shinichi dengan Petugas Nano yang mulai terlihat sedikit memanas.

"Keibu-san, boleh kukatakan sesuatu?" Tanya remaja itu.

Seusai bertanya ia meraih sepiring sarapan yang belum tersentuh, meletakannya di atas sebuah nampan, dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 dan menurut ingatannya—satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia anggap sederajat dengan sepupu kebanggaannya itu—Shinichi belum makan apapun sejak semalam.

Ia pulang, merayap bagai zombie lalu menyusup ke salah satu kamar (kamar Conan), dan mengigaukan nama-nama makanan dalam tidurnya. Ia juga sempat mengatakan betapa buruknya kualitas nasi di desa terpencil di daerah Tsugaru yang ia kunjungi sehingga pilihan makanan yang ia punya hanya sayuran dan buah-buahan.

Remaja itu merasa beruntung sepupunya tidak mengajaknya ikut serta. Imaji suatu wilayah tanpa makanan layak selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Nakamori tidak menjawab dan hanya memerhatikan sosok remaja dihadapannya.

Sosok itu nampak sangat serius dan jika bukan pengalaman yang berbicara, saat itu ia merasa seperti sedang melihat sesosok Kudo Shinichi beberapa tahun silam. Tepat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di tengah sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

Wajah muda dan segar yang memancarkan aura kebijaksanaan, ah, berwawasan luas.

Caranya memandang ke depan terlihat fokus. Seperti seekor elang yang menemukan mangsanya dari atas sana.

Benar-benar seperti duplikat dari Kudo Shinichi namun dalam ukuran yang sedikit lebih kecil.

Ah, jika Conan memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak sepupunya, Jepang akan mendapat gelar negara yang bebas kriminal!

Conan nampak membuka mulutnya dan suaranya terdengar dingin dan mengancam, "jika kau temukan pakaian dalam wanita di kamar Niichan, jangan pindahkan walau hanya satu sentimeter." Ia menoleh ke arah Nakamori dan menyeringai dengan kedua mata membelalak—ugh... "Kau bisa mati karena keracunan."

_Eh? Keracunan?_

"Shinichi-niichan! Boleh kumakan ikan panggangmu?"

* * *

**A/N: **

Kaito akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya. Don't forget to drop a review, guys! Review-update berbanding lurus, lho! ;)


	3. Door 3

Emergency update di tengah minggu ujian ; ; Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk meninggalkan review untuk penulis malas ini TTvTT _chicken vulpes vulpes, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, Shigure, cutevilpinkiss, Changru Minru, SheraYuki, i'msweet-i'myummy, IcaRosica, tharaaw, dan Guest-san! _

_**Happy early birthday, Kuroba Kaito!**_

**Warning: **_Hint pairing and pieces of puzzles to solve!_

**Disclaimer:** D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

.

.

_**Door #3 Greetings**_

You don't have to say everything to be a light. Sometimes a fire built on a hill will bring interested people to your campfire  
― Shannon L. Alder

.

.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" Conan bertanya saat Shinichi datang menghampirinya. Remaja itu menggeser kakinya, menekuknya di depan tubuhnya agar ada ruang kosong bagi saudaranya untuk duduk bersama. Sesaat ia melirik ke arah jam bandul tua dalam ruangan itu dan menghelakan nafasnya.

Shinichi mengerang pelan ketika tubuhnya mendarat sempurna pada sofa.

Pria itu melebarkan tangannya pada punggung sofa, membiarkan salah satunya kini menjadi sandaran kepala remaja yang duduk di sampingnya. "Selama ini kupikir teman-temanmu adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Rasa ingin tahu mereka itu."

Conan terkekeh pelan.

"Apa semua itu sampai hari ini?"

"Beberapa tiba dua hari yang lalu, tapi aku baru mengeluarkannya dari kotak surat," Conan kemudian mengoper beberapa surat yang ia pisahkan sebelumnya. "Kali ini kau menang, Shinichi-niichan. Kaito hanya mendapat tujuh surat. Rekor baru."

Shinichi berdecak pelan.

"Dua surat tagihan, tiga surat dari penyedia jasa tv kabel, dan dua sisanya dari penggemarnya yang setiap bulan mengirim surat ke rumah ini—"

"Juga sepuluh rangkaian bunga dan bingkisan," potong Conan sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan.

"—cih! Sudah kubilang padanya untuk tidak memberitahu alamat rumah ini."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari konsol game yang dipegangnya, Conan menyambar sesuatu pada sisi kanan tubuhnya dan mengopernya pada Shinichi.

Detektif itu menghelakan nafasnya saat sebotol krim oles yang dibutuhkannya kini berada pada posesinya.

Sejak terbangun tadi pagi ia berusaha menemukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal yang mulai terasa perih pada tubuhnya, namun—terima kasih pada perubahan tata letak barang-barang pada rumahnya—gagal. Akhirnya detektif muda itu menyuruh adik sepupunya untuk membelinya ke apotek terdekat selagi dirinya dibuat sibuk dengan dua orang polisi dan beberapa anak buah mereka.

"Apa kantor polisi disana tidak menyediakan kantung tidur?"

Shinichi mengerang dengan kesal.

Kedua tangannya sibuk mengoleskan krim pada lehernya yang semakin memerah karena ia garuk.

"Bisa menyalakan lampu ruangan saja sudah patut disyukuri. Kantor itu sudah berubah menjadi gudang penyimpanan alat-alat pertanian—mereka bahkan memakai jeruji besi untuk menjemur hasil panen mereka."

Detektif itu menjulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah saudaranya. Ia tidak berkata apapun ketika sepasang mata bulat itu menatapnya bingung, sebagai gantinya ia menepuk pundaknya dua kali.

Conan hanya menghelakan nafasnya. Ia paham betul apa maksud kakaknya itu dan segera menghentikan permainannya.

"Seribu yen untuk lima belas menit pertama, setuju?" Tanyanya sambil memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin dengan tangan Shinichi di pangkuannya.

"Dasar," gerutu Shinichi pelan. "Bukankah kau panen besar di kamar Kaito?"

Conan membuat suara berdeham yang terdengar bangga. Kedua tangannya mulai bergerak memijat lengan sang detektif dan membuat detektif itu menghelakan nafas lega.

"Aku hanya menemukan tiga ratus yen di saku kemejanya dan pecahan lima ratus di atas mejanya. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku yang mengambil uangnya dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat—apa kau tahu, Niichan?"

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mendongakan kepalanya. Sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan yang dihiasi dengan lukisan langit, detektif itu menggumam pelan.

"Coba kotak sepatu berwarna emas yang ada di bawah tempat tidur," ujarnya setelah beberapa menit berpikir. "Seingatku kotak itu seharusnya sudah dibuang tetapi ia memungutnya lagi. Kotak itu sebelumnya ada di antara tumpukan bukunya dan baru dipindahkan dua minggu lalu ke bawah tempat tidur."

"Oh! Aku tahu kotak itu!" Seru Conan bersemangat. "Tadi polisi cerewet itu menanyakannya."

"Pasti banyak hal ia tanyakan saat menggeledah gudang itu," komentar Shinichi dengan nada malas.

Ia tidak bersama para polisi itu saat mereka mulai menggeledah kamar Kaito—tepat setelah menggeledah kamar Conan—karena harus mengangkat telpon dari seorang agen asuransi dan tepat setelah telpon itu berakhir, salah seorang teman SMAnya menelpon untuk meminta pendapatnya.

Bukan pembicaraan rumit yang memakan waktu panjang namun bukan pula sebuah pembicaraan basa-basi belaka. Kira-kira dua puluh menit setelahnya ia kembali bergabung dengan para polisi yang telah selesai memeriksa ruangan yang ia sebut gudang tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kamar Kaito dipenuhi oleh banyak barang.

Baik milik pribadi maupun milik—entah barang siapa saja yang telah dipinjamnya tanpa izin sehingga bisa memenuhi ruangan itu.

Walau semuanya tersusun rapih dan teratur, tetap sulit untuk membedakan ruangan itu sebagai kamar dan sebagai gudang.

"Bagaimana dengan jebakan yang dipasang Kaito?"

Conan menggeleng pelan.

"Sejak terakhir Shiho masuk ke kamarnya untuk membawakan makanan ketika ia cedera, kau ingat? Ia bilang perintah Shiho adalah absolut."

Shinichi berdecak.

"Seharusnya kau beritahu aku lebih awal," komentar Shinichi dengan nada penuh sesal. Sangat disayangkan semua jebakan yang dipasang oleh pesulap muda itu harus musnah saat dibutuhkan.

Pantas saja pria itu terlihat bersih dan ceria ketika pulang.

Shinichi sempat memikirkan sesuatu yang janggal yang ia lewatkan, namun memutuskan keberadaan Nano di rumahnya saja sudah menjadi suatu kejanggalan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

Ia pun melupakannya.

Ya.

Petugas menyebalkan itu.

Ia masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang petugas Nano itu lakukan terhadap tumpukan arsip pekerjaannya.

Hah! Setelah ini pun ia harus membereskannya. Menyortirnya kembali dalam folder-folder yang seharusnya dan ada beberapa dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum besok siang.

_Tsk..._

Apa hari libur hanyalah sebuah mitos belaka?

"Hei, Shinichi-niichan."

Shinichi menjawab dengan 'hm'.

"Apa setelah hari ini mereka akan memenjarakan Kaito?"

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Prosesnya tidak secepat itu. Mereka masih harus menemukan bukti, melakukan interogasi, dan mendapatkan kesaksian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Bukankah seharusnya mereka menahannya untuk sementara waktu? Bagaimana jika ternyata Kaito kabur atau dia memutuskan untuk membu—AACCKK!" Conan refleks menjatuhkan konsol game-nya ketika Shinichi mencubit dan menarik pipinya tanpa ampun.

"Percuma saja kau kuajak ke konvensi pecinta misteri kalau cara pikirmu masih sedangkal itu, Conan."

"Hiihan! Hihikhu—Arghh!" Anak itu mengerang ketika pipinya terbebas dari cubitan Shinichi. Sambil mengelus pipinya anak itu menendang punggung saudaranya dan menggeser posisi duduknya menjauh. "Aku hanya bertanya! Lagipula, itu yang mereka lakukan di film-film aksi."

Shinichi hanya diam menanggapinya.

Pemuda itu lantas berbaring di atas sofa dan membiarkan kedua kakinya dipangku oleh Conan yang masih mengelus pipinya.

Mengetahui kakak sepupunya kini lebih memilih membaca surat-surat yang diterimanya, Conan pun melanjutkan memainkan game yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Conan dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu masuk untuk menghampiri sumber suara memekakan yang sempat mengguncang kediaman Kudo. Setibanya di lokasi, yang tidak lain adalah sebuah lorong panjang menuju pintu keluar, ia melihat bola sepaknya menggelinding mendekatinya dan segera memungutnya.

"Untunglah bukan vas bunga kesayangan Yusaku-jiisan," gumamnya sambil mengusap bola sepaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang setelah melihat sebuah vas bunga besar tetap berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Kaito?" Tanya remaja itu pada sesosok pria yang kini berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Oi, Chibi!" Kaito membentak. "Aku bersusahpayah membawakan makanan untukmu dan kau—o, oi! Hei! Setidaknya tolong aku dulu!"

Conan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah korban bola sepaknya. Remaja itu pun dengan gerakan cepat merebut dua kantung plastik besar yang dibawa Kaito dan berlari menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, satu per satu ia keluarkan di atas meja.

Aaah~ bisa ia cium harum bau masakan yang kini membuat perutnya tidak hanya mengeluarkan bunyi gemuruh yang keras!

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya pada sang pria pengantar makanan dengan suara sedikit dikeraskan.

Setelah meletakan tas ranselnya di samping sofa merah di ruang tengah Kaito menyusul ke dapur dan berjalan malas ke arah kulkas. Segelas jus jeruk yang sudah tersedia dalam sebuah pitcher besar dari kulkas dipilihnya untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Kalau kubilang aku harus menolong seorang nenek menyebrang jalan, apa kau akan percaya?"

Conan berhenti mengeluarkan seluruh isi kantong plastik tersebut dan menatap Kaito dengan mata menyipit. Dua detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Kaito sembari mengambil sebuah kotak makanan dari tumpukan yang disusun oleh Conan dan membukanya. Uap basah terasa menyembur pada wajahnya. Sejumlah air pun mengalir dari penutup makanan itu dan berkumpul pada sudut yang rendah-menandakan makanan sudah lama dibiarkan tertutup dalam kondisi panas.

Ia membuka pembungkus sumpit dan mulai mengaduk mie yang memenuhi kotak itu. Bahkan mie pun terlihat gemuk dan porsinya seolah menjadi porsi untuk dua orang!

"Sejak kapan ia tidur disana?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil sejumput mie dan mengangkatnya, memisahkannya dari gumpalan besar dalam kotak. Beruntung restauran itu memberikan sumpit plastik karena jika harus menggunakan sumpit kayu, sumpit itu pasti akan patah saat ia mengangkat segumpal mie.

Conan menoleh ke arah dimana 'ia' yang dimaksud Kaito berada. Sulit baginya melihat siapa yang ada disana namun ia tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan. Tentu saja, 'kan? Ia berada di ruangan itu lebih lama dari si pengantar makanan ini!

Ia lantas menjawab, "hmm, 40 menit?"

"Ia menghadapi polisi itu sendirian?"

"Hanya petugas bernama Nano yang menyebalkan itu," Adu Conan dengan suara meninggi. Ia bahkan sempat mengetuk sepasang sumpit yang dipegangnya pada permukaan meja. " Kau tahu? Kita pernah sepakat bahwa Shinichi-niichan adalah manusia dengan rasa penasaran paling menyeramkan didunia, benar? Rupanya kita salah! Nano Cerewet itu adalah dewanya!"

Kaito berhenti mengunyah untuk melihat antusiasme lawan bicaranya dan sesekali melirik ke arah dimana terakhir kali ia melihat sosok Shinichi tertidur. Dengan sebelah alis terangkat ia terus mendengarkan hingga akhirnya mulutnya membuka untuk melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan;

"Apa ia berhasil menemukan nilai ulangan sejarahmu di laci penyimpanan di kamar mandi?"

Conan tersentak mendengarnya.

Dengan tatapan tajam ia melihat sosok Kaito yang nampak acuh dan sibuk dengan mie yang menggumpal.

"D, darimana kau—"

Kaito hanya diam dan berupaya tidak membalas tatapan dua bolamata bulat yang terfokus padanya. Setelah menyuapkan sejumlah mie yang telah berhasil ia pisahkan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengibaskan satu tangannya.

"Ahu hiha hahuk hamarhu!" Belanya dengan mulut penuh. Ia mengunyah dengan cepat lalu menelannya. "Shinichi menceritakannya saat kami menyusul ke acara perkemahan tahun lalu. Ketika itu ia memintaku untuk berbicara dengan ibumu karena ia sudah lelah membohongi ibumu mengenai nilai-nilaimu itu." Pria itu tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa dengan begini dosa karena berbohong ada padaku?"

Conan menatap Kaito dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Tentu akan sulit bagi seorang yang sering menjadi korban keusilan seorang Kuroba Kaito untuk memercayai apapun yang diucapkan olehnya. Apalagi ia tahu, salah satu talenta pria itu adalah berakting.

Akan sulit mengetahui kapan pria itu berbohong dan kapan ia mengatakan suatu fakta—Tetapi Shinichi nampak terbiasa dengan itu.

Detektif itu tahu kapan sang _penghuni gelap_ di kediaman Kudo itu berbohong (dan akan langsung merespon dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkastik tajam yang jika diucapkan pada orang normal akan memicu perang) dan kapan kata-katanya adalah kejujuran (tetapi respon yang ia berikan sama saja...)

Hm.

Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan kerja sama yang mereka lakukan dulu sebelum Conan tinggal di Beika.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia ketahui dengan jelas apa yang terjadi namun ia tahu hal itu telah menciptakan suatu hubungan rumit antara dua dewasa tersebut.

Bergantian Conan memerhatikan sosok Kaito dan Shinichi yang saat itu sedang tidur di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah dengan sebuah selimut hangat dari kamarnya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa memercayai Kaito setelah berkali-kali menjadi bahan eksperimen trik sulapnya (tanpa seizinnya), tetapi sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja.

Orangtuanya tidak menelponnya dengan teriakan serta makian. Kalaupun menelpon, mereka hanya menanyakan kondisinya—serta bagaimana kehidupan percintaannya!

_Cih..._

Artinya Kaito—sejauh ini—belum mengatakan apapun yang _berbahaya_ pada orangtuanya.

"Hei," sahut Kaito dari bangkunya.

Conan mendongak untuk menatapnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat kotak mie Kaito terlihat nyaris kosong. Selapar apa sosok pria muda dihadapannya itu? Apa ia tidak makan apapun dari kemarin?

Seingatnya Kaito makan dua porsi nasi campur kemarin yang dibelinya dari sebuah bazaar di blok 3.

Kaito berhenti makan dan kini mengetuk ujung sumpitnya pada kotak makannya. Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam dan nampak menimbang.

"Apa mereka menanyakan sesuatu? Saat di kamar Shinichi?"

Conan tahu dari Shinichi bahwa seisi rumah itu telah dipasangi penyadap oleh pria di hadapannya.

Dapur, ruang tengah, halaman depan, gudang, dan bahkan kamar mandi di setiap kamar yang ada di rumah itu. Karenanya ia tidak perlu repot-repot menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di rumah itu pada Kaito. Ia pasti tahu dan bisa mendengar langsung setiap kata yang terucapkan di kediaman Kudo yang megah tersebut.

Kecuali kamar Shinichi.

Entah sejak kapan penyadap di ruangan itu dilepas—mungkin karena Shinichi adalah dewasa muda yang butuh privasi untuk setiap gerakannya? Pasti akan canggung jika orang lain mendengar apa saja yang ia ucapkan ketika Shiho menginap...

"Satu-satunya hal yang mereka tanyakan hanya beberapa keping CD tanpa nama dalam kotak DVD Detektif Samonji."

Geh! Kaito meringis mendengarnya. "Pasti saat itu wajahnya sangat merah."

"Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuka mulutnya."

"Mereka melihat isinya?" Pasti belum. Shinichi belum membunuhnya karena isi dvd itu.

Conan menggeleng pelan. "Kubilang pada mereka CD itu berisi video saat aku berusia 8 tahun dan saat itu Yukiko-neechan merekam kami mandi bersama."

Pria muda dihadapan Conan terkekeh geli. Ia tahu tentang video itu dan pernah menontonnya secara diam-diam saat menemukannya (tersembunyi dengan sangat professional di sebuah kotak dan diselipkan di antara koleksi dvd milik Yukiko). Tetapi, tawanya (ketika menonton) sangat keras sehingga memancing kehadiran Shinichi dan mendapat sebuah pukulan dengan menggunakan sandal.

"Tunggu," Kaito kemudian tersadar. "bagaimana dengan isi laci di samping tempat tidurnya?"

Conan mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang dimaksud oleh lawan bicaranya. Setelah itu ia menggeleng. "Laci itu hanya berisi memo, alat tulis, dan jam alarm. Apa perlu ditanyakan?"

Kaito tidak merespon dan melanjutkan sisa makanannya. Ia sempat mengerutkan keningnya saat menunduk, melirik dari sudut matanya, dan menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum memasukan sejumput mie ke dalam mulutnya.

Detik berikutnya ia mencoba meraih mug plastik berisi orange juicenya namun belum sempat ia menyentuh gagangnya, gelas itu bergerak dari sudut meja dan jatuh bebas ke lantai.

Pemuda itu lantas beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri gelas yang tergeletak di atas kubangan orange juice. Ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya, gerakannya seketika terhenti.

Sebelah alis Kaito terangkat dibalik helai poninya.

"Oi, Chibi!"

"Apa?"

"Saat mereka memeriksa kamarku," Kaito menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Apa Shinichi ikut serta?"

"Shinichi-niichan menyuruhku untuk menemani mereka," jelas Conan sebelum ia menoleh ke arah dimana Kaito berada. "Oh, benar juga! Aku baru ingat—" Conan menyeringai puas ke arah Kaito. "—mereka menemukan sebuah flashdisk dengan label 'Teitan Café' dan menginterogasi Shinichi-niichan sebelum mereka pulang."

Kaito tertegun ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat itu.

Kedua tangannya refleks memegangi kedua telinganya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana seorang detektif tengah tertidur pulas. Namun, bukan penampakan sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh buku dengan sebuah sofa merah yang dilihatnya dari ambang pintu, melainkan sesosok mahluk yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan bertolak pada pinggangnya.

_Flashdisk…?_

"Kau sudah bangun, Niichan~?" Tanya Conan dengan suara ceria yang sama sekali tidak terdengar bagus di telinga Kaito.

"Mhm. Selesaikan makananmu secepatnya, Conan," sosok itu berujar dengan nada manis beberapa detik sebelum melakukan peregangan otot-otot lengannya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan pria pemilik flashdisk berlabel 'Tantei Café' satu ini."

_Oh, shit…._

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidur disini malam ini?"

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dari layar laptop yang sejak tadi berada di pangkuannya.

Seorang pria dengan penampilan segar nampak berdiri dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya. Kedua tangannya terselip dalam kantong celana pendek yang dipakainya dan sebuah buku diapitnya diantara tubuh dan lengan dalamnya.

Kaito mengangguk pelan lalu menggeser posisi duduknya serta barang-barangnya yang berserakan di sofa.

Semua dalam keadaan aman terkendali.

Tidak ada lagi sesosok iblis jahat yang akan menarik telinganya atau memukulinya dengan sandal karet.

Ia, Kuroba Kaito, sudah sangat yakin amarah detektif itu telah terlampiaskan seutuhnya ketika mereka berada di dapur.

"Conan bilang kau rindu padaku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk tidur disini."

Di tempatnya Conan hanya mendelik.

Shinichi lantas menduduki spot kosong yang tersedia dan menjulurkan kakinya hingga bisa ia letakan di atas meja. Ia tidak berkata banyak. Hanya membuka buku yang ia bawa pada tempat dimana pembatas terselip, melihat sekilas halaman tersebut, dan mulai membaca pada halaman sebelahnya.

Satu tangan Kaito bergerak mencari tombol volume pada laptopnya.

Suara 'bip-bip' yang sejak tadi mengisi ruangan itu pun perlahan menghilang, menyisakan suara detak jam antik beserta bandulnya yang besar dan gerakan jemari Kaito diatas keyboard. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengarkan suara gumaman Conan yang sedang menghitung sesuatu dan terkadang ia mendengar remaja SMP itu mengutuk gurunya yang telah tega memberinya tugas tersebut.

Suasana malam itu sangat sepi.

Seperti biasanya, memang.

Tetapi perhatian Kaito terpecah pada sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa tahun menjadi tamu tak diundang di kediaman Kudo dan dua tahun mendiami rumah mewah itu, cukup baginya untuk menyadari ada yang salah dengan lingkungannya.

Tidak, bukan posisi perabot dan tata letak ruangan.

Semuanya terlihat sama dengan kondisi saat ia terakhir berada dalam ruangan itu—ya, malam sebelumnya. Padahal baru saja ada beberapa orang polisi menggeledah rumah itu.

Hm.

Apakah ini mengenai penyadap yang ia pasang?

Atau firasat ada beberapa penyadap tambahan yang tidak diketahuinya?

Dari sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah dimana Shinichi duduk.

Rambut setengah basah detektif itu dijepit sedemikian rupa agar tidak meneteskan air pada buku yang dipegangnya. Novel misteri terbaru yang dibelinya secara online.

Kaus lengan panjang hijau yang dipakainya nampak kusut, sepertinya diambil dari tumpukan pakaian yang belum disetrika, dan ada sedikit ruas basah pada bahunya. Ia mungkin nampak tenang, tetapi gerak-geriknya tidak menampakan ketenangan apapun dari sudut pandang Kaito.

Ya, pengalaman yang berbicara.

Bertahun-tahun ia mengenal detektif itu, rasanya cukup baginya untuk mengetahui gerak-geriknya. Arti dari setiap kebiasaan kecil yang mungkin tidak pernah diperhatikan orang-orang.

Matanya yang terfokus pada deretan kalimat pada novel dalam genggamannya terlihat seperti sedang melihat ke arah lain. Tidak fokus dan menerawang. Gerakan telunjuknya tidak berhenti pada bagian sampul depan buku, membuat sebuah pula abstrak yang berulang. Lalu, ibu jari kaki yang terus bergerak naik-turun dibalik kaus kaki hitam yang bersilangan (detektif itu memiliki kebiasaan memakainya, ia mengaku selalu merasa kedinginan jika menginjak lantai setelah mandi).

_We need to talk._

"Bukumu terbalik, _Meitantei_." Ujar Kaito berinisiatif memulai percakapan mereka. _Semoga ini bukan topik mengenai flashdisk haram itu lagi…_

"Apa tadi ramai?"

Kaito menggigit bibirnya sembari mengetik sesuatu pada laptopnya yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi huruf-huruf hijau neon. Jika bukan karena volumenya sudah dikecilkan, saat ini ruangan tersebut akan menjadi sangat bising.

Sederet huruf hijau yang baru terus muncul setiap Kaito selesai mengetik sesuatu sebagai balasan dan memenuhi layar hitam hingga menyisakan setidaknya beberapa baris pada bagian bawah.

Ia berhenti sesaat sebelum mengganti jendela tampilan menjadi putih.

Satu tangannya menjepit dagunya sementara tangan lainnya mengetik di atas keyboard. Kali ini dengan _speed_ yang lebih tenang.

"Pengecualian untuk hari ini," ujarnya sebelum menggeser sedikit _angle_ laptopnya dan membiarkan Shinichi melihat apa yang sedang ia ketik. "Aku meminta penjaga makam untuk melarang para fans berziarah hari ini. Mereka boleh kembali besok."

_They got us?_

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya menggerakan jari telunjuknya dengan membuat bentuk lingkaran pada cover buku. _You._

"Seseorang dari perusahaan asuransi menelpon, mereka bilang kau harus menemui mereka besok."

"Hah!" desah Kaito yang belum berganti posisi. Sekali lagi ia mengetik dengan satu tangannya. "Aku merasa seperti seorang ayah yang putrinya diculik. Syukurlah prosesnya berjalan lebih cepat, aku rindu istriku tercinta!"

_Unknown. IP address Rusia. Disposable._

"Juga seseorang bernama Matsuyama."

Kaito berdecak saat mendengarnya. "Kenapa pria itu tidak kapok juga."

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau hentikan saja kontrak kerja kekasihnya itu?" Tanya Shinichi sembari menyibak satu halaman dengan malas.

Kaito menghelakan nafasnya sebelum menegakan posisi duduknya. "Itu masalahnya," jawabnya sambil mengetuk badan laptop dengan telunjuknya. "Kekasihnya sudah mengundurkan diri sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Seingatku ia bilang kekasihnya yang berasal dari Belanda mengajaknya untuk pindah dan mereka berencana menikah. Tsk—mungkin lain kali kupekerjakan asisten pria saja."

"Oh, benar juga!" Seru Kaito tiba-tiba. "Shinichi, pintu mobilmu sedikit lecet karena gesekan koin. Sepertinya ada anak iseng yang melakukannya saat kuparkir di pemakaman."

_Drinks?__ Be waiting in silence._

Satu halaman disibak oleh detektif itu dan alisnya terangkat tiba-tiba. "Conan, apa wali kelasmu sudah kembali mengajar?"

Conan lantas menoleh. "Belum. Kudengar dari guru lain ia akan kembali mengajar minggu depan. "

Sebuah anggukan Shinichi lakukan.

"Mungkin lusa ia akan kembali. Pengacaranya mengirim mail kemarin untuk meminta keterangan," ia melirik sekilas ke arah laptop di pangkuan Kaito dan kembali menatap sepupunya yang kini terkulai lemas di atas karpet. "Apa kau sudah selesai? Katakan jika kau butuh bantuan."

Remaja berkacamata itu menggeleng lemah dan membuang pensil yang dipegangnya ke sembarang arah. Setelah melepaskan kacamatanya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun mulai berguling di karpet sambil meneriakan betapa menyebalkannya semua tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Shinichi hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya.

Ia tahu sepupu jauhnya itu tidak suka duduk diam dihadapan tumpukan tugas—Oh, hello? Apa ada orang yang menikmati 'tugas' di luar sana?—dan lebih menikmati kegiatan _outdoor_ dengan memanfaatkan kegiatan itu untuk belajar langsung dari alam atau dari video games atau dari cerita-cerita orang disekitarnya.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari dalam ruangan yang penuh oleh buku dan merasa akan bosan jika tidak membawa buku apapun bersamanya. (Walau akhirnya pada beberapa kesempatan ia menjadi terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa menyentuh buku-buku itu)

Walau begitu, keduanya bisa bekerjasama dengan baik. Shinichi sering membawa bocah itu bersamanya ketika sedang ada panggilan kasus. Biasanya hanya kasus-kasus yang tidak memakan korban jiwa.

Sejak itu orang-orang terdekat Shinichi selalu—tanpa sengaja—menyeret Conan ketika mereka berpapasan. Tentu saja semua akan berakhir dengan pola 'Conan menelpon Shinichi, menceritakan detil kasusnya, dan kasus selesai walau Shinichi tidak ada di lokasi saat itu'.

_Pfft._

Wajar saja.

Satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi pembeda di antara mereka secara fisik hanyalah kacamata besar yang bertengger pada batang hidung Conan. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terpisah darinya walau dipaksa.

Bahkan saat mandi.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak kecil ia mengalami kelainan pada bola matanya yang membuatnya harus memakai kacamata sejak ia duduk di bangku TK.

Selain itu?

Mungkin suara...?

Suara Conan sedikit lebih nyaring walau ia sedang memulai puncak usia masa remajanya. Tetapi itulah ciri khas anak itu dan Shinichi menyukainya.

Terlebih saat ia mendengar suara khas "Shinichi-niichan" dari mulut kecil yang selalu melontarkan komentar dingin pada orang lain itu.

"Shinichi-niichan!"

HA! Panjang umur!

Shinichi mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menunduk untuk melihat Conan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berlutut di depannya. Kedua tangan anak itu saling bertautan dan raut memelas terpampang jelas pada wajahnya.

"Boleh aku pinjam uangmu? Akan kuganti saat Mama mengirim uang."

"Uang? Untuk apa?"

"Ada game baru yang ingin kubeli. Tetapi uangku kurang. Aku hanya butuh beberapa ratus yen saja!"

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya.

Terakhir ia mendengar kata 'beberapa ratus yen' ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah tagihan kartu kredit yang membuat kedua orangtuanya harus menelpon dan menceramahinya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau benda dengan harga 'beberapa ratus yen' yang dimaksud oleh sepupunya itu adalah sebuah konsol game terbaru yang dikategorikan _limited edition_ oleh pihak produsen.

Ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Karena setiap bulan ia mendapatkan kiriman sejumlah uang dari ibu Conan untuk menunjang kebutuhan putranya itu. Bisa saja ia meminjamkannya dan mengambil gantinya dari kiriman ibu anak itu atau untuk mempermudah, ia hanya cukup menelpon adik dari Yukiko tersebut dan menceritakan pengeluaran yang ada.

Tetapi kalau ia terus mengiyakan semua keinginan anak itu...

Terlebih lagi keinginan 'main game'...

"Tidak."

"Eeeehh?" Suara Conan memekik. "Kenapa?"

"Ibumu menitipkanmu disini untuk belajar, Conan. Kalau kau terus-terusan bermain, ibumu akan marah padaku."

Conan mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memanjat naik ke pangkuan Shinichi.

"Kau tahu Mama tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, 'kan? Kumohon, Niichan! Kau harapanku satu-satunya," ujarnya sambil mengguncangkan bahu sepupunya.

"Pria mesum disampingmu ini bersedia meminjamkan, tetapi ada syarat tidak senonoh yang harus kulakukan. Apa kau tega?" Ia kemudian memeluk sepupunya dan mulai merengek. "Kau tega membiarkanku terlilit hutang dengan lintah darat mesum seperti orang ini? Kau tega melihatku mati kebosanan ditengah tumpukan game buatan Profesor? Kau te—"

"Syarat apa yang kau berikan?" Tanya Shinichi pada sosok Kaito yang mencoba sealami mungkin mengutak-atik laptopnya agar terhindar dari tuduhan.

Kaito mengerutkan keningnya setelah beberapa saat lalu menoleh ke arah Shinichi. "_O, great detective_," ujarnya dengan kedua mata membelalak. "Izinkan hamba bertanya satu pertanyaan sebelum menjawab; Apa aku terlihat seperti lintah darat mesum dimatamu?"

Shinichi menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ragu.

"_I'm betrayed_!" ujar Kaito dengan dramatis.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya memintanya menjadi asistenku minggu depan. Semua asistenku mulai sibuk dengan kehidupan pribadi mereka. Mami-chan, Rieko-chan, bahkan Yuko-san yang selalu bisa kuandalkan pada detik-detik terakhir. Properti sudah dibuat dan satu-satunya orang bertubuh mungil yang bisa kutemukan saat ini hanya bocah ini."

"Dia menyuruhku memakai telinga kelinci dan ber—"

"Oi!" potong Kaito dengan cepat. "Hanya kostum kelinci putih! Tidak lebih. Shinichi juga per—ACK!" Kaito refleks memukul tangan Shinichi yang mencubit lengannya. "Itu sakit, Shinichi!"

"Aku pernah menonton _show_mu!" Conan berkata dengan nada curiga. "Sebelum trikmu dimulai kau akan memegang semua asistenmu, 'kan? Lalu, mereka akan mencium pipimu dan menari-nari nakal di sekelilingmu!"

Kaito mendelik.

Dengan satu tangan ia merenggut kacamata yang bertengger di hidung Conan dan tangan lainnya menjepit hidung remaja tersebut.

"Dengar, Bocah Kecil," ujar Kaito sambil menarik hidung anak itu. "Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau ketampananku membuat semua orang ingin menciumku. Lagipula, mereka melakukan senam akrobatik! Bukan menari nakal!"

"Lepaskan aku, Lintah Darat Mesum!"

"Bocah pendek!"

"Pesulap mesum!"

"Hei, Mata Empat! Kalau kau ucapkan itu lagi—" dia melirik ke arah Shinichi. "—semua orang di rumah ini akan tahu kau sudah—"

Conan dengan cepat melompat ke arah Kaito dan membungkam mulut pesulap itu. Rona merah menyebar di seluruh wajah hingga ke telinganya.

Kaito pun melawan dengan mendorong remaja itu menjauh dari tubuhnya dan usahanya hanya menjadikan gerakan keduanya semakin terlihat mencurigakan.

"Apa?" Shinichi menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mereka kini sibuk berbisik namun penuh nada ancaman. "Sudah apa?"

Keduanya serentak menggeleng dengan tidak alami dan semakin mengundang rasa penasaran sang detektif.

Ugh, ini bahaya.

Hanya tinggal menghitung waktu hingga pemuda penggila misteri itu tahu rahasia mereka. Rahasia Conan!

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun dering telpon menghentikan niatnya. Conan menghelakan nafas lega ketika sepupunya beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengangkat telpon.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau merahasiakannya?" bisik Conan dengan nada ketus. Diliriknya sosok sepupunya yang kini berbicara pada gagang hitam di sudut lain ruangan tersebut. Ia tahu ia akan sangat menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Rasanya seperti menawarkan daging segar sebagai persembahan untuk sekelompok mahluk buas pemangsa manusia.

Kaito pun menyeringai puas atas persembahan yang telah diberikan oleh remaja di hadapannya. Dengan satu tangan mengusap kepala sang remaja berkacamata, pria itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan satu nomor dari sederet nama pada kontak teleponnya.

"Kau akan menikmati pertunjukannya, Co-chan~"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

TCDWD memasuki masa hiatus panjang. Mungkin akan kembali di-update jika penulis lulus kuliah? (Wait, that'd be 4 years from now LoL reality hurts.)

Don't forget to leave a review, Review dan Update berbanding lurus, lho! ;)


	4. Door 4

Sepertinya lebih baik secepatnya diupdate sebelum kena revisi lagi ;v; Semoga kalian menikmati~

**Warning**: Mulai chapter ini penulis beritahukan bahwa fanfic ini dibuat BUKAN untuk pendukung Shinichi-Ran. Why? Because I clearly stated it in the summary section. Read that again, folks~

Kalau diantara teman-teman yang membaca mengeluhkan kesulitan memahami cerita ini(dan cerita lain yang masih berstatus On-Going) SELAMAT! Penulis pun merasakan hal yang sama~ ;v;

**Disclaimer: **D.C/Case Closed bukan milik penulis dan merupakan sebuah mahakarya dari Gosho Aoyama, di sini penulis hanya memiliki hak penuh atas fanfic ini dan akun di mana fanfic ini berada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Door #4 Strangers**_

"Messes are made by people who want but don't know what they want, let alone how to get it."  
― Joyce Carol Oates, _ Expensive People _

**.**

**.**

Dengan sebotol minuman pada botol kaca berhiaskan ukiran clover di tangannya, Kaito mendongakan kepalanya yang telah menempel dengan punggung kursi. Kedua matanya terpejam, nafas berirama teratur, dan satu jarinya ia ketuk mengikuti alunan musik pop yang sempat populer saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah dari mp3 player kecil di atas meja.

Kedua kaki pria itu berpijak pada kaki kursi yang ia duduki, namun sesekali salah satunya turun ke lantai untuk menggeser kursi itu ke tempatnya semula jika ia sudah bergeser cukup jauh.

Di atas meja, ia biarkan laptopnya terus menyala. Tampilan beberapa jendela nampak aktif bergerak, menampakan deretan kalimat dan perintah yang dibuat _auto_. Di sekelilingnya berserakan kertas-kertas dan alat tulis berbagai warna, juga memo-memo dan alat perekat serta potongan-potongan artikel yang nampak menguning.

Satu tangannya kemudian menyisir helai rambutnya ke belakang agar pandangannya bisa semakin jelas pada layar didepannya. Satu helaan nafas ia lakukan dan kembali ia tegakan tubuhnya saat sosok Shinichi muncul pada salah satu pop-up jendela pada sudut layar laptopnya.

"Wow," suara Shinichi menggema dalam ruangan ketika pintu ruangan dimana Kaito berada terbuka. "Ini pertama kalinya pintu itu terbuka sebelum aku mengetuknya. Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Luka lama," Kaito menjawab asal dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk tamunya itu. "Yang kau torehkan pada hatiku. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke kamarku selarut ini, Tuan Detektif?"

Shinichi menggeser kursi yang diberikan oleh Kaito sedikit menjauh.

"Bisa kau jelaskan—" ia meletakan sebuah plat mobil di atas meja "—anak seperti apa yang mampu membuat goresan di sepanjang badan mobil selebar 30cm, patah kaca spion, dan pecah kaca belakang?"

"Ah, kau sudah bertemu mobilmu rupanya," komentar Kaito dengan tenang sembari melirik kearah plat nomor mobil yang tergeletak di mejanya. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanku?"

"Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya," ujar Shinichi dingin.

"Harus kumulai darimana? Sejak kau pergi dari pelukanku atau sejak—"

Ucapan Kaito terhenti begitu saja saat dilihatnya tangan Shinichi meletakan sesuatu di atas mejanya. Barulah ketika ia meraih benda itu dan memerhatikannya ia bisa mengenali benda itu sebagai sebuah _memory card_.

Ia tidak berkata banyak setelahnya. Tanpa diminta, ia segera memasang benda kecil itu pada _card reader_ yang terhubung pada laptopnya dan segera mengakses satu-satunya folder di dalam sana.

"Ini rahasia."

"Hah?"

Shinichi menggerakan satu alisnya. "Password folder itu. _Capital_. _No spaces_."

"A, ah!" ujar Kaito sebelum ia terkekeh. Begitu folder terbuka, bibir Kaito seketika mengerucut saat dilihatnya sederet folder yang diurutkan berdasarkan angka. Jumlahnya mencapai duapuluh folder dan saat ia coba buka salah satunya, kembali ia disambut oleh sederet file berupa video dan potongan gambar.

"Kupikir meretas file kepolisian adalah tugasku," komentar Kaito setelah melihat sekilas file berupa gambar yang memenuhi setiap folder tersebut. "Ah, rekaman ini! Kapan kau mampir ke Ekoda?"

"Kau mengenali rekaman ini," Shinichi berujar pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Kaito yang kini memutar sebuah rekaman.

Sebuah anggukan menjawab pernyataan sang detektif.

"Tentu saja. Mereka memberikan salinannya pada Hakuba dan karena laptopku yang ada di _basement _terhubung dengan akun pribadinya—_literally_—aku bisa mengakses semua rekaman ini. Ah, tidak. Kurasa mereka tidak mengirimkan bagian ini, ini, dan ini."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hm? Dua atau tiga minggu lalu?"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun?"

Kaito menggedikan bahunya. Jemarinya terus bergerak di atas _touchpad_, memindahkan kursor dari satu file ke file lain, dan memeriksa detail file tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang harus kulakukan," ujarnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau semuanya kuhapus dari akun milik Hakuba, ia akan curiga. Lagipula, aku belum tahu siapa pengirimnya. Satu hal yang pasti, pengirim memakai salah satu komputer di kantor kepolisian Ekoda." Pria muda itu kemudian membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat lusuh. "Sebelum kau bertanya, lebih baik kau baca semua ini."

Shinichi nampak awas saat ia meraih amplop coklat tebal itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok Kaito ketika setumpuk kertas ia keluarkan dari dalam amplop.

Ia pun mulai membaca satu per satu lembaran yang ia letakan pada pangkuannya. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya bergerak cepat dari sudut ke sudut—tanpa melewatkan satu pun kata yang tercetak disana.

Kaito berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju rak buku tidak jauh dari posisinya semula untuk mengambil sebuah gelas baru. "Siapa?"

"Nakamori-keibu," jawab Shinichi tanpa menoleh. "Ia menitipkannya pada Conan sebelum pulang."

Kaito hanya menghelakan nafasnya.

Benar-benar ironis menurutnya.

Seorang polisi yang telah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengejar seorang pencuri harus meminta bantuan dari seorang detektif.

Seorang detektif yang tinggal satu atap dengan sang pencuri.

Tidak bisakah ia meminta detektif lain, Hakuba contohnya? Oh, tidak! Tunggu! Hakuba telah berhenti mengejarnya. Ia tidak tahu apa alasannya dan kapan pastinya semua itu bermula, tetapi sejak Hakuba dan Shinichi bekerjasama mendirikan sebuah agensi detektif, Hakuba berhenti menemuinya.

Siang dan malam.

Ia sempat sekilas mendengar dari Conan bahwa Hakuba masih menolong tim Nakamori untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang ia berikan. Tetapi tidak satu kalipun ia muncul di lokasi.

Seandainya saja ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya dari Shinichi, namun saat itu, hubungan keduanya benar-benar tidak bagus.

Tidak satu pun dari mereka, ia dan Shinichi, menegur satu sama lain. Keduanya bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun dan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. Mereka baru mulai berbicara ketika Kaito dan Conan dirawat di rumah sakit karena suatu insiden. Itu pun hanya satu-dua kalimat.

Tidak lebih.

"Lain kali," Shinichi berdecak saat Kaito menyuguhkan segelas minuman untuknya. Ia melirik ke arah botol minuman yang sudah nyaris kosong dan satu botol lain yang baru saja dibuka oleh Kaito, raut wajahnya menjadi datar. "Belilah minumanmu sendiri jika ingin menyajikannya pada tamu. Bukan seenaknya memakai koleksi minuman ayahku."

Detektif itu berhenti membaca dan kini memerhatikan gelas yang dipegangnya. Cairan coklat keemasan memenuhi gelas itu, menari-nari saat ia gerakan. Saat dihirupnya udara di sekitar mulut gelas, ia bisa mencium bau alkohol yang kuat—sepertinya jika ia minum minuman itu beberapa tahun lalu, itu akan membuatnya benar-benar tidak sadar atas dunia ini.

Otot matanya pun menggerakan bola matanya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

Ruangan itu semula adalah ruang kosong.

Ayahnya membangun ruangan itu khusus untuk menjadi tempatnya bertapa—atau lebih sering disebut lari dari kejaran editor. Namun, sejak Kaito tinggal bersamanya, pesulap itu mengubahnya menjadi sebuah ruang serbaguna.

Semua perlengkapan Kaito KID ia simpan dalam ruangan itu. _Blueprints_, perlengkapan penyamaran, dan dokumen-dokumen penting ia pindahkan dari rumah lamanya ke ruangan itu.

Keduanya pun sering berkumpul—terkadang Yusaku juga—di dalam sana. Membicarakan banyak hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan di kediaman Kudo maupun di tempat manapun diluar sana.

Beberapa teman mereka pernah ikut masuk, namun tentu saja mereka terlebih dulu harus menutup mata mereka dan mengarahkannya masuk—mencegah bocornya informasi tentunya.

Ruangan itu sangat nyaman.

Ada sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah sofa, dan lemari-lemari yang kini dipenuhi oleh barang-barang Kaito. Sebuah rak buku pun kini berbagi fungsi dengan minuman beralkohol favorit mereka dan sebuah kulkas kecil yang hanya diisi oleh es batu.

Seperti berada di sebuah kamar hotel berbintang. Minus pemandangan indah dari jendela karena ruangan itu tidak diberi jendela.

Detektif itu pun memejamkan matanya lalu menarik nafas panjang.

Tetapi ada yang berubah.

Hidungnya bisa mengenali bau alkohol menyengat yang bukan berasal dari minuman yang berada dihadapanya. Baunya bercampur dengan bau asap rokok dan campuran antara parfum serta keringat—sepertinya juga bukan berasal dari dirinya maupun Kaito. Saat ini.

Lalu ada beberapa perabot yang bergeser dan hilang.

Dan kehadiran sebuah lipstik yang tidak dikenalnya di dalam kotak alat tulis—

"Berapa orang?"

Kaito bersiul pelan sebelum menjawab. "Kalau kau bersedia, malam ini kau akan jadi yang keempat. Perlu kuajak Conan?"

Mata detektif itu kembali terbuka.

"_You're a mess_," komentarnya pelan.

Kaito mengangguk pelan.

Seulas senyum terukir pada bibirnya tepat sebelum ia menenggak habis isi gelasnya. Pria muda itu pun duduk bersandar pada kursinya. Membiarkan seluruh beban tubuhnya jatuh pada kursi.

Kedua matanya nampak terpejam namun dari irama nafasnya, Shinichi tahu lawan bicaranya sedang gelisah.

Ia biasa melakukannya ketika gelisah—bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain—ah, ya.. Begitulah.

Kaito tetap diam saat satu tangan Shinichi meraba area di sekitar telinganya dan dengan hati-hati melepaskan lapisan latex yang entah sejak kapan mulai terasa nyaman baginya.

Kapan ia pertama kali memakainya? Hari ini? Kemarin? Atau minggu lalu?

Tidak. Rasanya lebih lama dari itu.

_Untuk apa?_

Kenapa ia memakainya?

"_A complete mess_," gumam Shinichi ketika berhasil melepaskan seluruh latex dari wajah lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya terpaku pada beberapa bekas luka yang mengiasi wajah lelah itu. "Seharusnya kau ingat kata-kataku dulu; kau tidak perlu bersikap profesional dihadapanku."

_Wish I could._

"Wanita jalanan, rokok, alkohol, dan semua kelalaianmu?" Shinichi menelan ludahnya, berusaha semaksimal mungkin tidak mengubah nada bicaranya. "Empat kali kau tertembak saat mencuri, tujuh kali kau jatuh dari glidermu, dan kebakaran saat showmu? Apalagi selanjutnya?"

Kaito membuka matanya yang terus terpejam saat lapisan latex itu mulai terpisah dari kulitnya. Ia tidak menyukainya. Pandangan menyilaukan dan ekspos berlebih pada wajahnya.

Rasanya tidak nyaman.

"Entahlah, Shin," ujarnya lemah. "Rasanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dewi fortuna bosan padaku dan membuangku. Membiarkanku sendiri seperti yang semua orang lakukan."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa," Kaito berbisik pelan, matanya kembali terpejam. "Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku?"

Kedua bola mata Shinichi membelalak sempurna, berlainan dengan kedua mata lawan bicaranya yang tertutup oleh helai poni. Jemarinya kini menghilang, berganti menjadi sebuah kepalan erat yang mampu memperlihatkan pembuluh darah pada permukaannya. Ia sendiri merasakan perihnya kuku jemarinya menancap pada telapak tangannya.

Darah pun terasa mendesir dalam tubuhnya hingga untuk beberapa saat ia merasa dunia menjadi gelap.

Matanya memanas.

Rahangnya mengeras.

Dan gigi-geliginya mengatup saling mengerat.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Shinichi menyingkirkan dokumen yang ada di pangkuannya, lalu merenggut kerah baju yang dipakai oleh lawan bicaranya. Kedua matanya berupaya mencari sepasang iris violet yang dikenalnya namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sejumlah helai poni yang menutupi kedua mata lawan bicaranya.

Ia pun mendesis dan hanya bisa menggertakan giginya saat dilihatnya seulas seringai licik pada bibir Kaito.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Shinichi!" Ujar Kaito yang melakukan perlawanan dan mencengkram balik kerah baju Shinichi. Pria itu pun mendorong lawan bicaranya dan menyudutkannya diantara rak dan dinding. "Berhentilah bersikap baik!" Nada bicaranya meninggi. "Berhentilah memberikan perhatian padaku!" Dan akhirnya ia berteriak. "BERHENTILAH TERSENYUM PADA PEMBUNUH SEPERTI AKU!"

"Apa yang—"

"Aku yang membunuh mereka, Shinichi! AKU!"

"Kaito—"

"Ayahku mati karena aku! 'Kaasan juga! Bahkan Ran—" Kedua tangan Kaito melingkar pada leher Shinichi. "—teman masa kecilmu, cinta pertamamu, wanita yang paling kau cinta di dunia ini! MEREKA SEMUA MATI KARENA AKU, SHINICHI!"

Shinichi mencoba melakukan perlawanan.

Ia mulai meronta saat cekikan dilehernya menguat dan sesak mulai menyerangnya. Berkali-kali ia mencakar tangan Kaito dan baru ketika ia hendak menggunakan lututnya untuk menyerang perut lawannya, cekikan di lehernya mengendur—membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk berbalik menyerang Kaito dengan sebuah tinju tepat pada pipinya.

Kaito kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh setelah menubruk meja. Menjatuhkan kedua gelas hingga meja menjadi basah. Satu tangannya meraba sudut bibirnya untuk memegang bagian yang terasa sangat perih.

Darah.

Ya.

Darah.

Cairan merah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Cairan yang sangat dibencinya. Yang kini menodai lengannya.

Ya, lengan.

Bukan pada tangannya, tetapi pada lengannya.

Lengan yang memperlihatkan luka akibat cakaran.

Mendongak, ia menatap lurus sosok Shinichi yang berdiri semakin kearah sudut ruangan. Kedua tangan detektif itu nampak gemetar hebat, bahkan bahunya ikut bergerak.

_Apa yang kulakukan?_

"Shin—"

_Kenapa kau terus melakukan kebodohan?_

"Shinichi," panggilnya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya mulai ikut terasa sakit akibat teriakan yang ia lakukan tadi.

Tetapi itu semua tidak berarti apapun.

Shinichi tetap berada di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangan mencengkram bahunya sendiri, berusaha menghentikan getaran—mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kakinya nampak melemas dan langkahnya terhuyung terus mundur.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroba Kaito?_

Ia ingin pergi menghampirinya.

Ia ingin memeluk detektif itu dan menenangkannya.

Meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengungkit apapun mengenai kejadian itu.

Tetapi, tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Bukankah Shinichi telah membuangnya?

Kudo Shinichi telah menjadikannya bagian dari masa lalunya. Bagian terpahit dalam hidupnya yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk Kuroba Kaito dalam diri detektif itu.

_Benar, kan?_

"Maafkan aku."

Shinichi tetap diam ditempatnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kaito yang telah berdiri dihadapannya—sampai akhirnya tubuhnya merasakannya.

Sesuatu yang ia rindukan.

Sesuatu yang dulu menjadi satu-satunya sumber kekuatannya.

Sesuatu yang menenangkan.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa menahan semua airmatanya ketika ia berada pada keterpurukan—masa-masa kelamnya.

Kedua tangannya reflek melingkar pada tubuh Kaito untuk membalas pelukannya.

_Ini salah._

Wajahnya pun ia benamkan pada dada Kaito dan nafasnya semakin teratur. Bahkan debaran jantungnya tidak lagi menderu seperti beberapa saat lalu.

_Ini semua salah._

"Shinichi," Kaito berbisik pelan di telinganya. Shinichi pun menggeliat. Merasa asing dengan sensasi desahan nafas itu. "Maaf."

_Bukan kau yang seharusnya minta maaf, Kaito... _"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," ujarnya pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin terjepit diantara dinding dan tubuh Kaito.

"_But I've hurt you_."

_Tidak... Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf..._

Sesak.

Panas.

Nafasnya tercekat saat tangan Kaito menjambak rambutnya ke belakang. Membuatnya harus mendongak, memperlihatkan sisi menyedihkannya, membuatnya merasakan hembusan nafas berbau alkohol di wajahnya, dan menatap sepasang iris violet.

Sepasang mata yang dihindarinya selama hampir dua tahun.

Kini bisa dilihat sedekat ini. Sangat, sangat, sangat dekat.

Tidak...

Jangan menutup...

Jangan menghilang dari pandanganku...

Ja—

"_And I will keep hurting you._"

.

.

.

.

Satu tangannya begitu saja bergerak menutupi mulutnya yang membuka lebar. Sudut matanya mulai basah dan jika dilihat dari jam tangan yang ia kenakan, masih ada sekitar 30 menit hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

Conan pun bersandar pada pilar tembok. Tumpuan ia pindahkan pada satu kakinya dan sekali lagi ia menguap. Kalau tidak salah, selama hampir satu jam ia telah menguap sebanyak—ng, berapa banyak? Ia ingat ia mulai menguap ketika samar suara guru di dalam sana mengatakan untuk membuka buku teks pada halaman—

Ah, baiklah. Ia tidak ingat berapa kali ia menguap.

Ia terlalu lelah berdiri dan bosan hingga tidak bisa menghitungnya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia menghitung?

Seandainya saja ia bisa bangun lebih awal, ia tidak akan melewatkan kelas biologi yang diajar oleh wali kelasnya dan hukuman berdiri di lorong pun bisa dihindari. Cih...

_Ini semua salah mereka yang tidak membangunkanku! Mereka tahu satu alarm tidak akan efektif tetapi mereka tidak berusaha membangunkanku! Aku bahkan tidak sempat sarapan!_

Kedua matanya kemudian terpejam, kepalanya mendongak, dan tangannya memegangi perutnya yang bergemuruh.

Ia mengharapkan, setidaknya, ada semangkuk sereal dan susu sebelum ia berangkat. Hanya itu yang bisa ia harapkan disaat Shiho tidak dirumah (apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang pria berusia 23 tahun yang selalu melewatkan jam makan ketika bekerja? Bahkan satu pria lainnya yang disebut-sebut memiliki tangan ajaib tidak bisa memunculkan makanan dari udara kosong. Mereka sama tidak bergunanya. Haah!).

Namun, begitu ia melesat menuju dapur, yang menyambutnya hanyalah sebuah ruangan dapur kosong.

Tirai pada jendela bahkan belum terbuka dan pintu pagar—yang biasanya merupakan tugas Kaito untuk membukanya—masih terkunci rapat. Tambahan uluran waktu sebanyak sepuluh menit untuk membukanya karena ia tidak menemukan kunci itu di tempat seharusnya dan entah mengapa sulit sekali membuka pintu pagar besi itu.

"Aku lapar," gerutunya lemah.

Ah, ya! Bicara soal lapar...

Kondisi dapur sangat bersih pagi itu. Belum ada tanda-tanda bekas noda kopi pada mesin, belum ada perubahan tempat pada susunan makanan seperti roti, buah-buahan, dan lemari penyimpanan makanan instan. Semuanya nampak rapih seperti tampilan display ruang makan di sebuah pameran interior.

Tetapi ia ingat masih melihat mug favorit kakak sepupunya diatas meja di ruang tengah. Sama sekali tidak bergeser dari saat terakhir mug itu diletakan.

_Apa itu artinya __Niichan__ belum bangun? Bukankah ia seharusnya menyerahkan laporan kasus ke kantor kepolisian pusat? _

Oh! Benar juga!

_Kamarnya kosong._

Ia sempat melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka namun tidak ada kehadiran pemilik kamar disana. Ponselnya pun masih tersambung pada sumber listrik walau lampu telah menghijau. Sepasang sepatu yang selalu dipakainya saat bekerja—Apa ini artinya yang terlambat bangun bukan hanya dirinya?

Bagaimana dengan Kaito?

Tepat saat nama Kaito melintas dalam pikirannya, Conan merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Ia segera memeriksanya dan mendapati sebuah pesan dari sang pesulap.

Kedua alis Conan seketika bertautan melihat sederet huruf pada layar ponselnya. Ia segera mengetik balasan dengan mencantumkan tiga buah tanda tanya.

Selang beberapa detik Kaito kembali membalas. Jawaban yang diterimanya masih nampak sama dengan pesan pertama. Hanya sederet huruf yang tidak membentuk kalimat apapun dan tanpa makna.

Ia ragu itu adalah sebuah sandi atau petunjuk yang harus dipecahkan, karena menurutnya, mau dilihat bagaimanapun, huruf itu nampak seperti kesalahan yang dilakukan ponsel yang tidak sengaja tertekan. Atau saat seseorang sedang mengetik sambil marah. Atau ketika seseorang yang baru saja bangun setelah bergadang semalaman mencoba mengetik.

"Aku tidak paham apa maksud pesanmu!" Umpat anak itu ketika menjawab telpon dari sang pengirim pesan. Sepertinya si pengirim pesan menjadi tidak sabar dengan semua balasan dari Conan dan memutuskan untuk menelponnya.

"Kau membiarkan pagar depan terbuka, bocah!" Maki Kaito dengan suara berat dan parau. Ya, dia baru bangun. "Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk?"

Conan mendengus.

Kalaupun ada pencuri, seluruh alarm dalam bangunan tua itu akan berbunyi bahkan sebelum ia bisa menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Kau tidak belajar?" Tanya Kaito kemudian.

"Nenek sihir itu menghukumku karena terlambat."

"Ah, dia terlambat," komentar pria itu seperti sedang menceritakan berita tersebut pada seseorang. "Kasihan."

Conan menyipitkan matanya saat suara di seberang sana berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan samar. Ada bunyi gerisik kain dan derit kayu sebelum akhirnya suara kembali jernih.

"Conan?" Suara parau Kaito kini tergantikan oleh suara serak seseorang. "Kaito akan menjemputmu sekarang. Bisa kau temani dia menemui petugas Nano?"

"Eh? Ah, b, baiklah. Ng, Shinichi-niichan?"

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini biasa terjadi," jeda sesaat. "Lebih baik kau simpan ponselmu sekarang. Aku tidak mau menemui nenek sihir itu lagi."

Conan terkekeh sambil mengangguk. "Sampai nanti, Niichan," ujarnya sebelum ia mematikan ponselnya dan menjejalkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jadi, Kaito merawat Niichan yang sakit? Tetapi mereka tidak ada di kamarnya—apa Niichan dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Conan-kun!"

Anak itu menoleh ketika suara salah seorang teman sekelasnya terdengar dari arah dimana pintu berada.

"Maeda-sensei menyuruhmu masuk."

.

.

.

.

"Whoaahh!" Conan berseru terkejut ketika Kaito membuka masker dan kacamata yang menutupi wajahnya. Sudut bibir, alis, dan garis matanya nampak menunjukan ekspresi senang dan hal ini berhasil membuat Kaito berdecak.

"Apa yang terjadi? Terjatuh saat menuruni tangga? Atau tangga di kamarmu jatuh menimpamu saat tidur?" Ejek Conan sambil terus menahan tawa gelinya.

Kaito sekali lagi berdecak sebelum dia mengoper helm dengan satu lemparan. Pria itu segera memakai kembali maskernya dan mengenakan helm hitam yang sejak tadi dipangkunya. "Lebih parah. Sepupu kebanggaanmu itu memukuliku semalaman. Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki pukulan sekuat itu."

Conan terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan yang terdengar seperti gerutu dari Kaito. Satu alisnya terangkat dan kini ia mendekat untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya.

Luka-luka itu bisa dibilang tersebar merata di wajah Kaito. Ada di sekitar mulut juga di dekat mata. Dilihat dari warna pun, hanya yang berada disekitar mulut pria itu yang nampak baru—sisanya sudah mulai memudar dan menghitam.

_Luka di dekat matanya belum ada disana terakhir aku melihatnya. Kapan ia mendapatkannya?_ "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya setelah Kaito mengalihkan wajahnya dengan rona merah pada wajahnya. "Lagi?"

Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pelafalan kata 'lagi' yang seolah terdengar seperti sebuah teguran. Pria itu tidak menjawab dan langsung menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Kenapa motor?" tanya anak itu namun tetap patuh menaiki motor setelah memakai helmnya. "Apa kita akan ke Ekoda? Apa akan lama? Apa aku harus menunggu kebosanan bersama Nakamori-keibu?"

Kaito menghembuskan nafasnya. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan garis keturunan di keluarga Kudo. Mereka semua seolah terlahir untuk menjadi manusia dengan rasa penasaran yang menjengkelkan dan hanya bisa diam saat mereka tertidur.

Tetapi ia tidak yakin apakah mereka juga memimpikan rasa penasaran mereka atau tidak.

"Dengar, Bocah Pendek," Kaito menolehkan tubuhnya. "Mobil Shinichi saat ini ada di bengkel dan mobilku masih berada di kantor asuransi. Sekarang aku akan membawamu ke Ekoda untuk menemui seseorang bernama Nano—entahlah, Shinichi bilang aku harus memenuhi panggilannya atau semacam itu—dan kau kuajak agar, apapun yang akan kulakukan disana, bisa selesai dengan cepat. Aku menjamin kau tidak akan kebosanan asalkan kau mau kuajak bekerjasama," pria itu menambahkan. "Tentu saja bagian 'kerjasama' ini harus kau rahasiakan dari kakakmu. Apa kau paham?"

Conan menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya masih terlihat seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang mengenai tawaran Kaito. "Semacam alasan agar bisa pulang cepat, benar? Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi sebelumnya, bisakah kita mampir ke toko game di dekat stasiun? Oh, jangan lupa untuk mampir ke toko burger yang ada di seberang kantor Niichan."

"Oi, kau sadar perjalanan ke Ekoda harus memutar jauh, 'kan? Kita tidak—"

"Jam tanganku menunjukan pukul sebelas lewat. Aku bisa membuatmu menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan petugas cerewet itu dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam." Conan kemudian menepuk punggung Kaito. "Tetapi tentu saja ada harga yang harus kau bayar, Pak Tua!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

I only got 4 reviews in chap.3 and I was like "Oh, C'mon! Submit more review so I can post the update!" But I'm turning 21 in few days so this chapter in an exception. Can I get at least 7 reviews for this chapter? Please? It's my birthday can't I be happy? LoL~

Okay, so... How's the story? TELL ME OAQ

Terima kasih atas reviewnya seerblood1800, i'msweet-i'myummy, narahunhan981, and hi~ Semoga kalian tidak pernah bosan menunggu updatnya, yaa~ ;v;

p.s: Extra chapter untuk Dibalik Mata sudah di-post di Enzymes. Check it out, guys ^^


End file.
